dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Caverna do Tronkoso
{Calabouço |nível=3 Difícil |area=Continente Amakneano |subarea=Koalak Mountain |parent=Desfiladeiro Selvagem |coords=-17,8 |chave=Chave para a Caverna do Tronkoso |molho=Sim |recompensas=Uma peça do Koolich Set, possibilidade de conseguir o Feitiço Domesticação de Montaria |monsters=Tronkoso, Cave Gobball, Gobkool |details= }} Location is found at (-17,8) in Wild Canyon. Localização é encontrado em (-17,8). Acesso Entrar requer entregar uma Chave do Calabouço dos Koolich para a Guarda Koalak, voce precisa ficar diretamente na frente do PNJ para conseguir o Acesso. A Chave é consumida. * -17,8 (comece aqui) * -17,9 * -18,9 * -18,10 * -18,11 * -19,11 * -19,12 * -18,12 * -18,11 * -17,11 * -17,10 * -16,10 * -16,11 * -16,11(primeira caverna) * -16,12 * -16,11 * -17,12 * -17,12 (Saida da Primeira Caverna) * -16,12 * -15,12 * -15,11 * -16,11 * -16,10 * -15,10 * -15,10 (2ª caverna) * -15,9 * -15,10 * -15,10(Saida da 2ª caverna) * -14,10 * -14,9 * -14,8 * -13,8 * -13,9 * -12,9 * -12,10 * -13,10 * -13,11 (Lugar da Chave) * -14,11 * -14,10 * -15,10 (Cuidado Buracos aqui conduzem de volta a segunda caverna)- Para evitar os buracos ande na diagonal * -15,9 (Cuidado mais buracos) * -16,9 * -16,8 * -17,8 Salas contem 6 Salas principais e 5 Salas opcionais com gobbals. Todas as Salas contem mobs randomicas exceto pela sala final Sala 1 Mob Randomica com Dok Alakos e Immature Koalaks. Sala 2 Mob Randomica com Dok Alakos, Immature Koalaks, Coco Koalak, Indigo Koalaks, Morello Cherry Koalaks e Pippin Koalaks. Sala 3 Mob Randomica com Dok Alakos, Immature Koalaks, Coco Koalak, Indigo Koalaks, Morello Cherry Koalaks e Pippin Koalaks e Brown Warkos. Optional Salas Após a 3ª sala, voce chegara a algumas salas com Gobball da Caverna, Gobkool e Dok Alako . Voce não precisa matar essas mobs . Voce precisa passar atraves de algumas dessas salas, seguindo seu caminho ate a sala 4. Cuidado, todos dao agress. Sala 4 Mob Randomica pode conter Mama Koalaks, Brown Warkos, Pippin Koalaks, Dok Alakos ,Indigo Koalaks, Coco Koalaks, Morello Cherry Koalaks. thumb Sala 5 Mob Randomica pode conter Drakoalaks, Mama Koalaks, Brown Warkos, Pippin Koalaks, Dok Alakos ,Indigo Koalaks, Coco Koalaks, Morello Cherry Koalaks. thumb|250px Sala 6 Sempre o mesmo: * 1 Koolich (200-220) * 7 Cave Gobball (48, 46, 46, 44, 44, 42, 40) Estratégia É altamente recomendado que cada membro do grupo tenha pelo menos 400hp. Isso é o bastante para sobreviver a quantidade maxima de dano que a transformação em gobball das cavernas causará. Ter um Eni ou outro curandeiro é uma boa ideia. Como no Castelo dos Wabbit, voce precisa ir com bastante tempo para passer pelo calabouço. Os Koalaks no Canion vão dar aggress, e a trilha é mais longa do que parece, devido a sua natureza labirintica. Grupos de nivel mais baixo devem ir para o calabouço já em grupo, para sobreviver a qualquer aggression. Evite ficar em um caminho linear do Koolich. Seus feitiços de transformação e atração são lineares, e podem ser devastadores ( a transformação não tem LdV). Mantenha em mente tambem que ele tem apenas 3PM. Matar o Koolich é simples. Primeiro mate todos os seus asseclas. Uma vez que eles tenham sido derrotados o Koolich terá menos monstros para transformar e buffar. Uma vez que a Mob tenha sido derrotada, prenda o Koolich com invocações (evite ser pego em linha reta), use algum mebro do grupo como bucha de canhão ou retire PM do mosntro. Usando o resto do grupo, ataque o Koolich na diagonal. Recompensas Fale primeiro com Oshar Marif para trocar 50 Folha de Kaliptuss e 50 Flor de Kaliptus pelo Feitiço Domar Montaria. Fale com Koolich para receber uma peça do Conjunto do Koolich de sua escolha e sair automaticamente do calabouço.   Categoria:Calabouço